Anime VS Video Games
by 2121diketarakfromROBLOX
Summary: The series that hit your head! You love Video Games, You Love Anime, And now you get an epic crossover with all your favorite Games and Animes!
1. Prologue - or whatever

**Mobius, Sonic Galaxy, Sega Universe**

* * *

Sonic: zzz  
(Doorbell Rings)  
Tails: SONIC! WAKE UP!  
Sonic: (Wakes up) WAHSAHZAZAUWUAAAA! Why'd you wake me up Tails?  
Tails: The doorbell!  
Sonic: (Dashes to the door, opens it) Eh? Nobody here! Maybe it's the daily mail. (Checks Mailbox) Hey! Were invited! To..what?

Letter:

Dearest, Sonic and his Friends (maybe, all mobians.)

_You are Invited to the 2013 AVVG! You are a famous game and you will possibly be excited to be here!  
Last years was a blast, but this years will be the best! You should know us, on TV.  
We started since 1996, First was InuYasha VS Frogger! S-Okay Let us stop the boring stories...  
Anyways, You are invited and HOWDY DOO! We sure want you to come! WE WOULD APPRECIATE IT!  
Sincerely,  
Notch._

Sonic: THE AVV-  
Tails: THE ANIMATION VERSUS VIDEO GAMING 2013?! WOOHOO! Too bad Croc was tooken out the pasture...  
Sonic: SO WHAT? LET'S TELL EVERYONE!  
Tails: Ermh-Sonic, I'm sure everyone got the letter...  
Sonic: Oh. Whatever. Let's go!

* * *

**Earth 983,543,783,765,195,845,871,531,752,564,365,155,402,568 of Anime, To Love-Ru Galaxy, Craze-E Universe.**

* * *

Rito: Damn it! I freaking _** SUCK**__ AT FIX-IT FELIX, JR!  
_Saruyama: Hey man don't be mad! You can play another arcade game! Like erm, Pac-Man! While I play Call Of Duty!  
11 Year-Old Boy: Man, look at those girls hogging up the sugar rush game! We've been waiting for hours!  
10 Year-Old Boy: Yeah! Hey, I got an idea! And it's going to be _Sweet! Erm'..Get the_ PUNCH Line? There's another Fruit PUNCH FOR YA! Ahaha!  
11 Year-Old Boy: Okay, shut up now.

(Mario Kart Wii Music Plays on Rito's Phone)  
Rito: Oh man! I got a text message! I haven't got one in days!

Dearest, Rito and his Girlfriends (maybe, all friends, then..)

_You are Invited to the 2013 AVVG! You are a famous ANIME and you will possibly be excited to be here!  
Last years was a blast, but this years will be the best! You should know us, on TV.  
We started since 1996, First was InuYasha VS Frogger! S-Okay Let us stop the boring stories...  
Anyways, You are invited and HOWDY DOO! We sure want you to come! WE WOULD APPRECIATE IT!  
Sincerely,  
Notch._

__Rito: A Message from Notch! The Famous And Owner Of Minecraft! Hey, Girls, It's a message from-Notch?

* * *

**End so far.** I will have some more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't been on for a very long time. That's cuz' I don't go on the Computer anymore. Be lucky I still will continue this. :)**

* * *

Rito: Ughm, where did they go? Saruyama? People? AAANYYOONEEE?...Eh their probably home...

*** (FYI, *** means a breakline in stories.)

(A New Story: Wreck-it Ralph)

Ralph: Hey Felix, I'm too big to read this but...Look!

Felix: Whate'ver you say'a partner!

(after felix reads it...)

Felix: YES! SINCE 1982 WE HAVEN'T BEEN INVITED TO THE AVVG!

Ralph: uh...Felix? You mean, 1996?!

Felix: Yeah, Right..

Ralph: oh yeah! Today Me and Vanellope were suppose to go Kart Racing today!

Felix: Forget that! Invite everyone in the arcade and let's go!

Ralph: Erm...Felix? I'm pretty sure everyone got the invite.

Felix: Um..Yeah..Right...Let's go!

Rito: Ugh, I guess I'll play Fix it Felix-Jr...again. (Pops in the coin)

(Music Plays)

(No Ralph)

?: I'm gonna wreck it!

?: FIX IT, FELIX!

?: I CAN FIX IT!

Rito: Where is everyone in this game too! WHAT THE **Frick?!** I'll just go home.

Later...

Rito: (Unlocks Door) (Gasp) Who are THEY?!

Lala: The boys said they wanted to date me and Yami! We said yes!

Yami: ...we?...the hell.

Lala: Meet Alex, the 11 year old who is dating Yami and Codename: Gin*ei* *whisper: his real name is matt.*, who is the 10 year old and he is dating me!

Rito: NO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THAT! LALA YOU'RE MY FIONCE!

Matt: (Middle finger) You can kiss my A(-)! (Kicks Rito's foot)

Rito: OWW!

Matt: SHE'S MINE! (carries lala and runs away in the streets) TRY AND GET ME!

Rito: Yami and Alex, will we find...-them?

Alex: she ran after them...

Rito: Oh okay...WHAT?! THAT POOR KID WILL BE KILLED BY HER! WE GOTTA CHASE AFTER THEM!

Alex: Whatever you say..

Sonic: AMY I TOLD YOU TO STOP CHASING ME WITH YOUR NEW STEEL SPIKED HAMMER!

Amy: LOVE ME OR DIE! AAAUGH!

Sonic: HELP! FOR THE LAST TIME, AND WHAT NO IDIOT KNOWS, I, HATE, Y-

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Tails: Amy stop!

Amy: he's demented already! he loves me! YAAY!

Sonic: misery...death...life...tell...miku...she was always the sexist girl in town-

Amy: WHAT DOES SEGA DO WITH MIKU! AAAAAUG-

Tails: AMY DON'T KILL HIM! Here sonic take this.

Sonic: allllright...I feel better...WE'RE LATE! GUYS WE GOTTA GET TO THE TOURNAMENT!

- (that means different parts in the tournament.)

Notch: Hello Everyone! Today we are going to do the 17th Annual Anime Versus Video Games Competition! The last Anime or Video Game Character who finishes the finals will be victorious! Last year, Klonoa Won for the Video Games! At the Beginning, we always do Anime VS Anime then Game VS Game! So first, we are going to do Codename: Ginei Versus Rito! If Rito wins he gets back his dear fioncee'. And if Cody, Wins, He gets to do something he never knew he can do with a girl!

Matt: okay eew i give up. here have her dude. i quit.

Notch: We have a forefit for the beginning fight! But dude I was kidding! You know what they say! Notch is a TROLL!

Nepeta Leijon- NEW APPEAL RANDOM CHARACTER FROM: HOMESTUCK WEB COMIC

Nepeta: YAY! GO NOTCH!

Notch: erm nepeta you know you're not in the contest right?

Nepeta: Aaw!

Notch: Next up is, Klonoa VS Sonic!

Sonic: Bring it!

Klonoa: Let's DO THIS.

Sonic: Hiya! Ya! Lost your keylock! (Smacks klonoa with a homing attack)

Sonic: Say, you're shoes are untied!

Klonoa: I am not falling for that. I am an Intelligent Character.

Sonic: no seriously.

Klonoa: If you say so!

Sonic: I'll wait.

Klonoa: I'm done. Let's DO THIS.

Sonic: (Spindashes Klonoa as klonoa flys out of the stadium)

Jeb: 1 2 3 OUT!

Rito: but wait...Where's Yami?

Matt: HELP!

Yami: You are so adorable! (Hugs matt)

Matt: HELP! I'M NOT EVEN AN OFFICIAL CHARACTER!

Yami: wait if you're a fan character wouldn't you of escaped the fanbase, and that means you would be teleported back or possible die?

Matt: oh poo. (zap)

Notch: Ooooohh, A Twist in Fanville! Next up is Ralph VS Mario!

Ralph: This will be a piece of cake.

Mario: DANG! THAT JUST REMINDED ME! I have to save the princess after this!..Let's Dance...

* * *

**okay **so this was long and random...** I love randomness so I made it this way.**

Q&A:

Where did Alex go?

Well, he found a portal, he was curious, went into it and burned in lava from world 8 in Super Mario 3D Land.

What happened to Matt?

He also burned in lava.

Where is Vanellope and Sergeant Calhoun and other characters from other series?

Be patient, it's in other chapters...

What will happen in the next chapter?

Hmm.. Let me make it short, When mario and ralph fight, you will see what happens. And Rito has a Twisted story so, He will fall into a portal and appear in Minecraft. He will then find Herobrine and get away from him, also will find a way to leave.

What will happen to Yami?

Yami is alone with Rito in Minecraft, and you see what they'll "do".


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph: ARG! you are tough! ugh..!

Mario: Whoops! Gotta cancel off! The princess is about to burn in lava-WAIT WHAT?! (Runs away)

Notch: RALPH WINS BY DEFAULT!

Rito: Hey Lala, Don't you like-Ralph? Where'd Lala go?

Yami: Bathroom...what's tha-

Rito: AAAAAHHHH!

Yami: bored..emotionless, portal...

~~~~~~ (this means teleporting to different places.)

Rito: So were in minecraft, luckily, theres no dude with white eyes behind me.

Yami: Uhm..Rito..? There's a dude with white eyes behind you.

Rito: I doubt there's a dude with white eyes behind me.

Herobrine: I AM A DUDE WITH WHITE EYES BEHIND YOU.

Yami: that's the dude with white eyes behind you...

Rito: AAH! THERE IS A DUDE WITH WHITE EYES BEHIND ME! IT'S HEROBRINE!...RUN! (holds yami's hand and runs)

Yami: Rito your hands are soft...rito,,if we ever die...i always liked you, like, like liked, you.

Rito: I thought you were very cute, and cared for you.

Yami: I

Rito: Love

Yami: You.

(both about to kiss but herobrine punches them down to the ground)

?: (Shoots herobrine with a bow.) Give up haunting people, BROTHER. It's over with. Animals, Mobs, Mod Creatures...ATTACK!

(Animals, Mobs and Mod Creatures attack)

Herobrine: AUGH! i will have my vengeance..i will... (faints and turns into black dust)

Rito: Why did you save us? And who are you?

Steve: I'm Steve, the Main Character. I can see you guys were going to smooch it up before herobrine came.

Rito: ...She's a demon! WITH NO FEELINGS!

Yami: I HATE HIM! HE'S A PERVERT!

Steve: Calm down. Come to my house, there's food, villagers, a village and mobs.

Rito: what's a mob?

Steve: A mob is a monster who tends to destroy you.

Rito: I know one.

Yami: (punches rito)

Rito: OOW! I'M SORRRRY!

Steve: Okay, we're here. Come in.

?: As soon as I win the championship, I will Rule the Universe! I will have everyone as my slave, and Lala as my Fionce! Have Sonic as my loyal serveant, and everyone death to the abyss! MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Today, only one question will be answered.

Who is the person at the end who wants to rule the universe?

Dr. Eggman.


End file.
